Dreamcatcher
by AndUCallMeWeird
Summary: Seven years ago Bella Swan ran away from Forks –and the future that awaited her there. Things have changed since then. Her best friend is no longer the sweet little boy she left behind, her father's mental state has deteriorated and the frightening man that drove her from her home in the first place is back – only this time he won't take 'no' for an answer. JxB AU


_Seven years ago Bella Swan ran away from Forks –and the future that awaited her there. Things have changed since then. Her best friend is no longer the sweet little boy she left behind, her father's mental state has deteriorated and the frightening man that drove her from her home in the first place is back – only this time he won't take 'no' for an answer. _

_Werewolves_. The revelation came with a howl resonating through the thick forest as Bella ran as if her life depended on it. A jolt of fear whizzed through her system, spreading out from her heart to give her that extra burst of speed she needed. Her arms pumped at her sides, the waterproof layer of her jacket emitting a _whiss-whiss _with each movement. It was the only sound besides the flurry of leaves hitting her unprotected face and dragging across her jacket and jeans, with the soft patter of raindrops and the squish of soaked dead leaves beneath her feet.

She didn't pause for a second, knowing without a doubt that they would not have dropped back so quickly. Her only hope was to get off their territory – if they let her get that far. The abrupt crack of a stick snapping had her gaze momentarily shifting from in front of her to the far right. _There_. A flash of sleek black fur, wet from the rain. The fear of being caught was no longer enough. She'd been running for too long. Her arms and legs screamed for reprieve and her lungs had long since lost capability to draw in a full breath but she couldn't stop.

Without pausing she pulled down the zipper of her jacket and clasped her lucky charm tightly with numb fingers. Warmth spread back into her shaking hand, slowly, slowly spreading until it reached the tips of her toes and banished the aches and blurred vision from her body, flushing her cheeks a deep red. Hauling in a deep breath for the first time in over an hour Bella couldn't resist the small sobbing laugh that escaped from her lips.

"Thanks Jake." She whispered, lovingly stroking the delicate dream catcher around her neck.

Once more tucking it safely in her jacket Bella forced her legs to move faster, expertly dodging the many obstacles in her way as she tore through the forest. She was almost there, she could feel it. Whatever boundary the wolves had set up was fast approaching. Relief flooded her system _Just a little further. Come on, Bella. Just a little – _

"Bella!" she lost her stride instantly as her head snapped in the direction of her name. Only one person had used her name in seven years – the man she'd been hiding from for nearly a decade.

Cold fear drenched the hope she'd allowed to blossom in a chest as her body pitched forward, crashing down on a fallen tree. She bit back a cry of pain as one of the tree's broken branches pierced her side but even through the pain she knew if she didn't get up and move, it was over. Seven years running, she couldn't lose it now. Dragging herself up to her knees she snapped the branch in her wound before she struggled to move from the exposed area. Even as she crawled through the thick sludge of rotting leaves and mud, soaking her jeans with icy water and drawing any remaining heat from her body, she knew she'd finally messed up. With every muscle clenched she finally stopped and turned to rest her back against the nearest tree. She dug into her left pocket with her right hand, searching for her one weapon as the other hand staunched the flow of blood from her side.

"Enough, Edward. _Enough_." she yelled into the night, "You damn well want me? Come on then! We're ending this!"

Belatedly Bella wondered where the wolves had gone. She still sensed them close by so why were they not attacking the vampire that had invaded their territory? Her mind was too foggy to come up with the answer to that. All she wanted was to finally fall asleep and not have to worry about being hunted.

Leaves rustled straight ahead and with great effort Bella concentrated on the tall, hulking form that emerged from the shadows. As if on cue the rain began to fall harder, stinging her face as they fell through the tree's leaves. Perhaps it was better that she couldn't make out his features in the dense downpour that fell in a solid white blanket around her. With the small silver dagger gripped tightly in her hand she waited for him to make his move. If he was going to kill her, she'd take him with. That much she'd promised herself years ago.

A sharp gust of wind diverted the raindrops long enough for her to realise he was only a few feet from her now. Lightning cracked across the sky, illuminating the raindrops so they appeared to glow and hang suspended in the air for an immeasurable moment. Thunder cracked in response, shaking the ground beneath her and drawing the breath from her. She allowed her eyes to drift shut for a second fully aware that when she opened them again he would be there with those icy black eyes devoid of any humanity they may have once possessed. She took her time, allowing her mind to conjure up images of her mother and father, the few friends she'd had and her little admirer – her little life-saver.

Her pale lips curved into a small smile and with those faced fresh in her thoughts she opened her eyes, ready to fight him until she drew her last breath. "Bella." Rain-slicked black hair, glistening russet skin, deep brown eyes glittering with the same concern they'd held seven years ago when she first told him of the thing that wanted to suck her dry.

Her mind had clearly given up now. Instead of her soon-to-be murderer she found herself staring into the familiar face of none other than her best friend. "Jake." she breathed, tears pouring from her eyes to join the rain. "Oh god Jake I wish you were real."

He shook his head, running his eyes over her whole body. She noted how raindrops caught in his lashes. He sucked in a deep breath and growled. When his eyes shot up to hers once more they no longer held surprise and concern but a deep-rooted panic. It took her a moment to realise why. There was barely any trace of blood on her clothes or hand thanks to the rain's relentless downpour but it was clear how serious the injury was from the thick branch that jutted out between her fingers, sinking into her skin with blood welling up around it only to be washed away as soon as it did.

"LEAH!" Jake roared, "Get Vera. _Now_!" not waiting for a response he ever so gently eased an arm under her knees and back to pull her into his chest. "It's going to be okay, Bells. You're gonna be fine, Honey." he muttered soothingly into her hair, hands holding her tightly but gently. "I've got you."

Unwilling and unable to figure out what was going on she curled one arm around his neck and buried her face into his neck, greedily absorbing the heat radiating from his shaking body. "Jake." she sighed contentedly and for the first time in seven years, let herself go.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts and constructive criticism would truly help. **

**AndUCallMeWeird**


End file.
